In typical network resource allocation schemes, a customer might provide a request for network services from a set list of network services, which might include, among other things, information regarding one or more of specific hardware, specific hardware type, specific location, and/or specific network for providing network services, or the like. The customer might select the particular hardware, hardware type, location, and/or network based on stated or estimated performance metrics for these components or generic versions of these components, but might not convey the customer's specific desired performance parameters. The service provider then allocates network resources based on the selected one or more of specific hardware, specific hardware type, specific location, or specific network for providing network services, as indicated in the request.
When there is a change in the network (e.g., over-utilization, network problems, etc.), however, such specific requests do not necessarily provide the service provider with the intent or expectations of the customer. Accordingly, the service provider will likely make network resource reallocation decisions based on what is best for the network from the perspective of the service provider, but not necessarily what is best for the customer.
Further certain networks do not provide for automated or automatic reallocation of network resources based on performance metrics of the network and/or components or elements of the network. Accordingly, such networks cannot automatically reallocate network resources based on both performance metrics of the network and/or components or elements of the network and based on intent-based requests from a customer.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing network services orchestration, and, in particular embodiments, for implementing intent-based network services orchestration.